lo que hubiera pasado si
by wiroxd
Summary: trata de que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera pasado el accidente de Raccoon city ni la mancion nada . Tambien los personajes se estaran conociendo poco a poco entre ellos , tambien encontrando sentimientos ente si . Leon/Claire/Piers Jill/Chris/Carlos Rebeca/Billy Sherry/Jake/Steve Luis/Ada Alex/Arantza/Ashley
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta es la historia desde el dia en el que debió haber sucedido el accidente de Raccoon asta otras cosas . de que hubiera pasado a los héroes si nunca hubiera pasado ninguna cosa , como Raccoon , la mansión Spencer o nada . solo una vida normal… _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1 Sherry , Alex y Jake_**

Era una mañana normal en Raccoon city , Leon tenia 25 años el se estaba despertando , era un lunes tranquilo y cuando vio el reloj eran las 6:00 , lo primero que hizo fue despertar a sus hijos Alex y Sherry . El los avía adoptado por que el siempre quiso tener una familia pero no encorto a la indicada . El era el jefe de la policía . el adopto a Sherry y a Alex , el conocía a sus padres William y Anete ellos 2 avían muerto y decidio adoptarlos . Eran su primer dia de escuela en la preparatoria Alex tiene 18 mayor que Sherry por un año ella tiene 17. Leon fue a las habitaciones de Alex y de Sherry .

- Alex , Sherry es hora de levantarse

- Voy papa – dijo Alex despertándose .

- Papa tenemos que ir a la esquela a fuerzas?- dijo Sherry

- Si Sherry

- Vamos hermana a lo mejor encuentras un chico

- Y tu una chica

- Ya déjense de estupideces y cámbiense que el desayuno se enfría y se me hace tarde – grito Leon desde la cocina .

- De acuerdo papa . – dijo Alex y Sherry

Despues Alex y Sherry bajaron a desayunar pan con huevos , ya que Leon no era un buen cocinero . Ya despues de haberse lavado los dientes agarraron sus mochilas y se fueron a la escuela . ya llegando vieron un buen de gente mirándolos y susurrando ya que ellos casi les enseñaban sus padres y estaban en otra escuela . mientras ellos pasaban Sherry se puso atrás de Alex por que tenia miedo a unas personas que se les cruzaron el camino .

- Asi ustedes son los Birkin – Kennedy

- Si algún problema

- No me cae bien los Birkin y los Kennedy

- sierra la boca idiota – dijo Sherry detrás de Alex

- que dijiste perra

- Hey – le grito Alex al sujeto mientras le daba un puñetazo al tipo

- Ahora si Birkin

- Hey – dijo una voz misteriosa – déjalos Brad .

- No te metas Jake

- Yo me meto si se me da la gana asi que déjalos .

- Vámonos chicos – dio Brad a los demás

- Valla que buena impresión causaron.

- Gracias – dijo Sherry aun atrás de Alex

- Explíquenme algo

- Que ?

- Si son hermanos por que tu tienes el pelo negro y ella güera

- No lo sabemos – despues Jake escucho el estomago de Sherry rugir

- Tienes hambre ? – le pregunto Jake a Sherry

- Un poco

- Si nuestro padre no es muy buen cocinero

- Toma – le dijo Jake a Sherry mientras sacaba una manzana de su mochila .

- Gracias – le dijo Sherry por fin saliendo de la espalda de Alex .

- Y que grado cursan ustedes

- 2 de prepa – dijo Alex

- 1 de prepa – dijo Sherry

- bueno parece que tu y yo estamos juntos yo tambien curso 2 de prepa

- bueno parece que ya hicimos un amigo

- vamos la campana ya va a tocar .

- espera – le dio Alex – ya sabes a donde ir Sherry

- creo que si

- bueno vamos a dejarte en tu salón y despues nos vamos al nuestro – dijo Jake – pero díganme sus nombres primero

- Alex Birkin Kennedy

- Sherry Birkin Kennedy

- El mío es Jake Wesker Muller

- Que Wesker no es el líder de los S.T.A.R.S – pregunto Alex

- Si y el suyo no es el jefe de R.P.D

- Si – respondió Sherry .

- Bueno aquí es Sherry

- Gracias Jake , nos vemos Alex – les dijo Sherry a Jake y a Alex

- Vámonos que en 2 minutos toca la campana – le dijo Jake a Alex

- Ok – mientras iban caminando Alex vio algo de repente paro y a Jake con el – quien es ella dijo mientras miraba a una mujer sacando los libros de su locker

- Quien ella se llama Arantza a casi nadie le caí bien

- Por que

- Es la mas inteligente

- Y eso

- rechazo a Brad cuando se le declaro y Brad le dijo a todos que no le hablaran

- bueno yo voy a romper esa regla

- Bueno el salón esta allí y ella esta en nuestro salón .

- Ok – despues Alex empezó a caminar hacia ella de tal manera que se puso alado de ella recargándose en un locker - hola me llamo Alex

- Disculpa me hablas a mi – dijo Arantza

- Si a quien mas

- Es que casi no me hablan bueno y como te llamas – el ya savia su nombre pero quiera hacer conversación .

- Arantza

- Que bonito nombre

- Ha gracias – el comentario de Alex hizo que Arantza se sonrojara .

- Gracias , eres nuevo aquí

- Si

- Con razón

- No me vallas a decir que nadie te habla por ese imbécil de Brad por que eso ya lo se y no me importa lo que ellos dicen . asi que en e recreo tu , yo , mi hermana , y mi amigo Jake vamos a comer algo en la café ,de acuerdo

- Ok – despues sonó la campana y los 2 entraron al salón


	2. Leon , Claire , Ada y Luis

**Hola espero que les aya gustado el capitulo 1 , solo queria decirles que subo entr capitulo por dia por fa dejen reviews . **

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 Leon , Claire , Luis y Ada**_

Despues de que Leon dejara a sus hijos a la escuela fue al city hall por que el alcalde le avía hablado para un asunto importante .

- Señor alcalde que es tan urgente .

- Kennedy la hija del presidente va a venir y quiero que le des acilo y que la cuides y etc. se va a quedar 2 semanas

- De acuerdo señor alcalde .

Despues Leon su fue al departamento de la policía a su oficina y su mejor amigo y compañero llego .

- Hey Leon

- Hey Luis como te va – dijo Leon mientras le daba la mano a Luis

- Bien y a ti

- Bien

- Oye es cierto

- Que cosa

- De que la hija del presidente se viene a vivir contigo u rato claro

- Si – dijo Leon un poco exhausto

- Que no va a estar con tu hijo Alex

- Si , me pregunto como le ira a el y a Sherry

- No te preocupes no los van a matar , solo van a la escuela

- Bueno si .

- Y cuando llega la hija del presidente

- El miércoles

- Eso es en 2 dias

- Si ya se

- Bueno me tengo que ir a patrullar

- Bueno Bye

- Nos vemos , asi antes de que se me olvide los novatos te esperan son como unos 4

- A si gracias . Despues Leon fue a recibir a los nuevos policías – de acuerdo novatos díganme sus nombres .

- Chambers Rebecca

- Creed Billy

- Redfield Claire

- Wong Ada .

- De acuerdo creo que son todos . les voy a asignar a su compañero uno va a hacer el mío y los demás ya sabrán .

- Si señor – respondieron todos

- Esta bien . Billy y Rebecca un paso adelante ustedes son una pareja , Ada te voy a asignar con otro y Claire usted es la mía si se llega a querer hacer un cambio tendrán que esperarse un mes para cada cambio . bueno eso era todo pueden irse empiezan mañana .

- Oficial Kennedy una pregunta se le acerco Claire .

- Si señorita Redfield

- Por favor llámeme Claire

- Y usted Leon

- Ok , quería preguntarle si podemos tomar un café par ver si me puede informar como esta la cosa

- Mira ahora no puedo por que tengo que ir por mis hijos mas de rato

- Usted es casado

- No

- Es viudo ?

- No adopte a 2 hermanos que perdieron sus padres hace unos 6 , 7 meses .

- Que padre y por que no ya sabes

- Jamás encontré a la indicada . pero ya me tengo que ir bye .

- Bye .

- Oye Leon – le gritaba Luis desde la planta de arriba

- Mande

- Ven necesito decirte algo

- Ok – despues Leon subio – que pasa

- Quien era la nueva

- Cual la pelirroja o la de pelo negro

- La de pelo negro

- Que con esa

- Me preguntaba si la podrías asignar con migo

- Por que

- No la viste esta hermosa y bien sexy

- Ok no t excites aun no le asigno compañero asi que si pagas las primeras 2 rondas para mañana es tu compañera

- Cuando las quieres

- Que tal esta tarde despues de que recoja a mis hijos y te veo en el 6on nine

- Tenemos un trato – le dijo Luis mientras le daba la mano a Leon .

Despues Leon se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 3 y que tenia que ir por sus hijos a la escuela y salio rápidamente del departamento de policía y mientras iva manejando el alcalde le llamo diciéndole que la hija del presidente se iva aquedar 1 año y que iva a llegar hoy en la noche . Despues de manejar por un rato llego a la escuela y vio que Sherry estaba hablando con un muchacho como de la edad de Alex y Alex estaba hablando con una chava de su edad y no pudo reírse por un momento asta que abrió la ventana y les grito – Hey que esperan – despues pues de ese grito los 2 se subieron al carro . Pasaron por una pizza y hablaron de cómo les avía ido en la escuela Leon los dejo y fue al bar con Luis y empezaron a hablar.

- y que le ves a la señorita Wong – pregunto Leon

- es hermosa , regularmente e gustan las rubias pero ella es especial

- que le vas a pedir matrimonio o que

- no pero sabes no has sentido la sensación de que conoces a alguien pero en realidad no .

- una vez

- si , y bueno ya te invite 3 creo que tenemos un trato , no ?

- si Luis

- oye y que paso con el asunto de la hija del presidente

- me salio el asunto de que va a llegar hoy en unas 2-3 horas .

- Ufff ni hablar , se va a quedar un año .

- Que mal para ti

- Si bueno mejor dejo de tomar u me voy a mi casa a ponerme el uniforme

- Bueno no se te olvide asignarme a Ada de compañera mañana .

- Si galán . Despues Leon de se fue a su casa.

Mientras en el departamento de Ada estaba con su mejor amiga Claire escuchando música y estaban cocinando algo de cenar .

- Que padre que nos aceptaron el la policía no – decía Claire

- Te gusto que tu compañero es el jefe de policía y es sexy

- Te apuesto que te gusto

- No a mi me gusto uno que le hablo a el cuando nos estábamos retirando

- Ha creo que se llama Luis .

- Jajá espero que el sea mi compañero aunque no creo que se allá figado en mi .

- No te preocupes voy a hacerte algo que hará que el se fije en ti .

* * *

**Bueno este es el segudo capitulo** **no se si subo hoy otro pero esten atentos el siguiete dejen reviews de quienes quieren que hable Bye **


	3. capitulo 3 ,Chris,Jill,Carlos,Ashley

**_Hola este es el capitulo 3 a lo mejor subo 4 hoy pero no se espero que les guste dejen Reviews por fa para saver si les gusto la historia . Que lo disfruten _**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 , Chris , Jill , Carlos , Ashley **

Despues de que Leon se fuera del bar con el que estaba con Luis se fue a su casa a ponerse el uniforme e ir por la hija del presidente . Leon se estaba durmiendo en el camino y estaba tarde unos 8 minutos asta que llego vio a la hija del presidente con 2 guarda espaldas .

- señorita Ashley perdón por la tardanza

- no se preocupe oficial Kennedy

- si madame - despues volteo a ver a los 2 guardaespaldas – ustedes se van a quedar

- no solo la señorita adiós – dijeron mientras se retiraban

- bueno nos quedamos solos no

- si señorita la llevare a mi casa donde me dicen que va a vivir una año

- a si es – dijo Ashley mientras se subía al Jeep de Leon .

- puedo preguntar por que un año

- es por que en mi escuela me molestan mucho y mi papa decidio mandarme aquí

- ok

- a si y dígame Ashley

- ok y si usted quiere a mi Leon

- ok – despues se dirigieron a la casa donde vieron las luces prendidas -alguien en casa – pregunto Ashley

- si mis hijos

- tiene hijos

- si un hombre que esta en su grado y una niña que esta un grado abajo

- y es casado

- no, los adopte

- a ok – despues Leon bajo el equipaje de Ashley y abrió la puerta y vio a Sherry y a Alex viendo la tele

- papa ya regresaste le dijo Sherry

- y la hija del presidente ? – pregunto Alex

- aquí esta

Dijo mientras dejaba a Ashley pasar . Lo primero que vio fue a Alex y no lo dejo de ver solo pesaba en lo guapo que estaba , despues de unos minutos se quedaron hablando los 4 unas cuantas horas de cómo se sentía ser la hija del presidente , como se sentía estar en la escuela etc. Despues Ashley le dio sueño y a parte iva a ser su primer dia en la escuela pero en lo que mas se quedo pensando fue en Alex . Al dia siguiente en el departamento de policías Leon llegaba de haber dejado a Ashley , Alex y a Sherry , lo primero que hizo fue ir su oficina donde Ada lo esperaba – Agente Wong su compañera sera Luis Sera su oficina esta a la derecha a y lindo corte de pelo . – Leon su preguntaba en donde estaba Claire y se asomo para ver si la veía y la vio ablando con otro hombre que el conocía era Chris Redfield , y luego se quedo pensando Redfield Claire Redfield , ella era la hermana de Chris . Despues de unos minutos despues Claire se presento para el trabajo . Chris iva a la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S para recibir a 2 nuevos miembros a uno lo conocía y al otro no pero savia que el otro era novio de Jill y el lo odiaba por que el quería Jill y siempre se decepciono de no haberle dicho lo que el sentía por ella cuando se lo pregunto hace unos meses atrás .

- muy bien ya llegué de dejar a mi hijo de la escuela que tal si empezamos – dijo Wesker

- ok – dijo Barry mientras encendía un puro

- bueno yo quiero introducir al primero . – dijo Jill con emoción

- de acuerdo Chris tu al segundo

- ok

- bueno el primero es Carlos Olivera el es el nuevo – les dijo a todos mientras Carlos entraba

- bueno y este es Piers Nivans el tambien es nuevo

- bueno fin de las presentaciones a trabajar holgazanes solo voy a decirles que ahora Chris , Piers es tu nuevo compañero y el de Jill va a hacer Carlos , y Barry el mío

- pero Jill estas de acuerdo

- pues si Piers es el novio de Claire podrían hablar de muchas cosas y Carlos es mi novio no veo ningún daño .

- bueno esta decidido ahora a TRABAJAR

- si señor – dijeron todos .

Despues Chris se fue a su oficina y se quedo viendo un foto de Jill y el abrazándose cuando fueron al parque hace unos meses .

**_Flash back_**

Chris estaba paseando con Jill en el parque de Raccoon estaban comiendo un helado y viendo los pájaros y las personas que pasaban desde una banca que estaban sentados hubo un momento en el que los 2 guardaron silencio asta que Jill dijo algo

- Chris tu quieres a alguien

- Si Jill a mi hermana y a ti

- No asi como asi – despues Jill miro a una pareja que estaba saliendo de una boda

- A si , no se creo que no

- Ok y a ti quien te gusta ? – le pregunto Jill

- Am – Chris quería besarla y decirle que ella pero el no savia si ella le gustaba el

- He ?

- No creo que no

- Y a ti no lo se

- Apesta no saber si te gusta alguien no

- Si ya se – despues fueron interrumpidos por alguien que les dijo algo

- Una foto para los novios – dijo un señor con una cámara

- Que ha no somos novios – dijo Jill

- A ok

- Pero tómenos una foto de todas maneras – dijo Chris

- Bueno digan queso

- Queso – dijeron los 2

**_Fin del Flash back_**

Chris casi se le salen las lagrimas de tristeza. Por solo pensar en eso despues decidio ir a la cafetería del departamento y lo primero que vio fue a Carlos besando a Jill en una mesa . El solo agarro un café se fue a la mesa con ellos interrumpiéndolos y en eso el le puso algo de alcohol a su café .

- Chris que haces eso te hace mal – le dijo Jill

- Que mas da el café de aquí no sabe a nada

- Eso no decías hace mucho

- A mi me gusta como esta – dijo Carlos

- A mi me gusta mas con Alcohol

- Hey Carlos ven rápido - le grito Wesker – bueno el deber llama regreso luego – despues se despidió de Jill con un beso-

- Por que haces eso

- Hacer que

- Desde que salgo con Carlos todo lo que haces es emborracharte o encerarte en tu departamento y cuando vamos a hacer una fiesta solo dices que no puedes por que tienes planes y estoy segura que es tomar asta morir

- Que quieres que haga , es hora de que lo diga te amo Jill y siempre lo he hecho

- Chris …yo …no puedo decirte lo mismo

- Claro que si – despues Chris beso a Jill y ella no lo separo sino parecía disfrutarlo . Asta que se separaron y Jill vio a Carlos en la entrada de la cafetería viéndolos

- CARLOS , no es lo que tu piensas – le grito Jill mientras Carlos se iva .

- Jill-le dijo Chris mientras le agarraba la mano

- No puedo Chris no puedo

Despues Jill se fue corriendo y apunto de llorar

* * *

Bueno este es el capitulo 3 espero que les guste dejen reviews y mañana subo otro capitulo CHAO


End file.
